1 sentence
by Winterwing3000
Summary: For my fav. pairing of POT, 50 sentences based on Ryoma and Sakuno.


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

One Sentence,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

#01 – **Comfort**

She snuggled deeper into his strong arms and buried her face into his shirt, breathing in his scent and tightening her own arms around his waist as his cat, Karupin, jumped into the couple's warm embrace.

#02 – **Kiss**

Her kisses were soft and shy, but his were passionate and rough.

#03 – **Soft**

Even though his eyes could conjure the coldest glares, the bored glances, and the confident looks; she smiled knowingly that behind those golden-feline eyes, they were filled with gentleness.

#04 – **Pain**

When his eyelid was cut, she came into the tennis court—tugging off her sailor tie—and offered it to him with frantic concern; he no longer felt the pain.

#05 – **Potatoes**

He frowned as she knick her finger while skinning the potatoes and brought it to his lips, cleaning off the blood, watching with wicked amusement as she turned tomato red.

#06 – **Rain**

Training in the rain was unusual for her, especially during the weekend, but—she smiled to herself as she returned an easy serve from him—she really didn't mind him coaching her right now.

#07 – **Chocolate**

A finger snuck quietly toward the brown chocolate treat, only to be smack away and the owner received a "Not yet, Ryoma-kun".

#08 – **Happiness**

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she threw her arms around him, "Yes, yes, yes!"

#09 – **Telephone**

No matter how far apart they were, she always received a call 'good-night' from him.

#10 – **Ears**

She chuckled at the thought, he already has the cat-like eyes and bought the tail, what hurt could a pair of plastic, furry ears do to his costume?

#11 – **Name**

Her cheeks always tinged pink as he called out to her from the courts (bringing out the cat-calls and rowdy cheers from the team) but she would go to him in the end.

#12 – **Sensual**

His eyebrows disappeared underneath his long bangs (and a blush gracing his cheeks) as she—quite unlike herself, if he might add—started teasing him with slow torture as she lazily unbound her long hair and ran her hands down the length of her body.

#13 – **Death**

He quietly, but reassuringly wrapped his arms around her shoulder as she sobbed hopelessly at the scene of Ryuuzaki-sensei's accident.

#14 – **Sex**

She gasped in pain as he thrust into her; he showered her face with kisses, muttering apologies and loving words as she slowly adjusted to him.

#15 – **Touch**

Goosebumps crawled up and down her skin as his callous fingers caressed the hairs on the nape of her neck, pressing his mouth deeper against hers.

#16 – **Weakness**

She blamed herself for her constant klutziness although she was grateful that he was always there to pull her back up again.

#17 – **Tears**

She resisted the urge to wipe away the crystalline treks sliding down his cheek as they both knelt side by side in front of his beloved cat's headstone.

#18 – **Speed**

He grinned amusedly at her and started picking up his pace, watching as she frowned and tried her best to return his quick tennis shots with her own in their small morning practice.

#19 – **Wind**

He liked how her hair—released from its braids—would sway in the wind with cherry blossoms fluttering about during the spring.

#20 – **Freedom**

She felt pathetic, stupid, and even hopeless as she repeatedly tried to break away from him, but only to be drawn back like a moth to a candle light.

#21 – **Life**

After living a little, apart, she learned that the more time one spend away from their lover only makes their heart grow fonder.

#22 – **Jealousy**

He disliked the attention which his teammates give her, and couldn't help but glare at them (with the thought that he was only doing this so that they won't be distracted from their practice) every time they tried to step within a five feet radius from her.

#23 – **Hands**

She noticed that he had strong hands, roughened from the past years of playing tennis, yet they're gentle and warm as they held onto her petite ones.

#24 – **Taste**

Whenever she kissed him, that unique flavor of Ponta was always there.

#25 – **Devotion**

It started out as adoration, but soon, her loyalty and admiration for him grew, it grew so much that she could no longer feel but be near him, which she did and still is as she smiled peacefully down at his sleeping form on her lap, stroking his hair.

#26 – **Forever**

Wherever he was to go, she would follow.

#27 – **Blood**

He gently tended to her knee wounds, the ones which she received while during practice, then looked up and smirked, "Mada mada dane."

#28 – **Sickness**

"Mou, I told you to wear a jacket, Ryoma-kun, who goes out and trains in snow like that anyways?"

#29 – **Melody**

The soft music flowed in their quiet space, a candle flickering in the night while he pulled the bed covers over their bodies.

#30 – **Star**

He was a tennis star, a pro, and she was… a nothing.

#31 – **Home**

The tournament at America was over and once he got off his flight, she bounded over to him with her brightening smile and said, "Welcome home, Ryoma-kun!"

#32 – **Confusion**

She was always so weird, with her blubbery words, fumbling actions, easy embarrassment around him; he hadn't a clue what to do which could make her react normally, (particularly when she says his name and he didn't like that) that was until he told her flat out to call him, "Ryoma" and made her repeat it several times (which she did, and she did it with a happy smile).

#33 – **Fear **

Even though it was foolish, she couldn't help but worry that one day… he won't be there to catch her when she falls.

#34 – **Lightning/Thunder**

Nightmares plagued him as the spears of electricity flash across the sky and the dark rumbling echoing through the air, and she was always there to offer him the comfort and safety.

#35 – **Bonds **

They were tied down, and no matter how far they stayed away, the red ribbon only grew longer.

#36 – **Market **

He swore that he heard some unusual rustling from the bushes as he walked down the busy streets of Tokyo with her, but she just shook it off, telling him that it was probably the wind and tugged on his hand so that they could continue their small walk.

#37 – **Technology **

She slipped in some change into the slot and pressed the button underneath the display and two soda cans of Ponta rolled out.

#38 – **Gift **

He constantly took the out tennis ball, with his cartoon-like face drawn on the side, and slowly remembered her large brown eyes and blushing cheeks at the airport as she handed him another tennis ball with "Number One" strewn on it.

#39 – **Smile**

She looked disapprovingly at the picture that the photographer took at the party and decided to take things into her own hands by uncapping a black permanent marker and drew a large cartoon smile on his scowling face, teeth and all.

#40 – **Innocence**

Naivety radiated off her—no matter how old she was –and that only gave him a deeper desire to make her his.

#41 – **Completion**

At first, there was nothing more important to him than tennis, but once his career as a tennis player was over, she became his world.

#42 – **Clouds**

They sometimes would share her obento on the roof of their school, and start pointing out various shapes that the clouds made before lapping into a moment of silence, where they both would enjoy each other's presence without disturbance and then head back to class.

#43 – **Sky**

He aimed for the sky then (even beyond the clouds), but now, he's aiming for the entire galaxy with a new support by his side.

#44 – **Heaven**

Even if she's not the princess of tennis, she'll always be his angel.

#45 – **Hell**

She frowned as he cursed the lights off about Momo-senpai (and running 50 assigned laps from Tezuka-senpai), knowing that his day just went from bad to extreme hell.

#46 – **Sun**

"Ouch!" she'd complain as the ball he had served sailed overhead and bounced lightly onto her amber locks, her bangs not doing a very good job at shielding her eyes from the harsh sun's glare.

#47 – **Moon**

The full moon was out as they reached the grassy hill, to share their last few hours together here in Japan.

#48 – **Waves**

The sea surf continuously brushed against their bare feet in the wet sand, the seagulls crying over head even as the sun dipped below the horizon.

#49 – **Hair**

She fingered her hair, never understanding why he kept mentioning that it was too long, but deep inside, she had a feeling that it was just about right to him.

#50 – **Supernova**

The whole galaxy probably exploded in front of him when she told him to think of some boy names.

* * *

**AN:** 50 sentences for Ryoma and Sakuno.  



End file.
